The Tale of Amatsumiko Assassin
by Captain Chrno
Summary: Kansai tournament was harsh. Everyteam tried to climb to the top in order to challange the king, Teikoku Alexander, only to be beaten by them. This story tells the tale of Amatsumiko Assassin, one of those teams.
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

DISCLAIMER :

I don't own any characters from Eyeshield 21 anime, they are owned by Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata. Though, I create many OCs.

This is my second fanfic! Woohoo! Have you ever wondered about Kansai tournament… Personally, I think they are the same with Kantou tournament, of course with different teams! The timeline is after Deimon (I assume) won the Christmas bowl.

Note:

Many of the teams are my fictional team. So you will find many OCs as well. One more thing, there will be romance also. I hope you enjoy it!

--THE START OF CHAPTER 1--

_Amatsumiko high school is well known for its students. It always produces intellect students that can enter any colleges. Somehow, contrast from its academic, the sport program can be said as the worst in Osaka region. Without exception, the American football team is also the weakest. The members have the spirit, but spirit alone is not enough. They are always defeated in the preliminary round of the fall tournament. No team even considers them as a threat. That's why I'll change that perception and makes Amatsumiko Assassin, the American football team in Amatsumiko high school, the best in the entire Japan!_

That's what I thought and what I have believed until now. My dream will come true and to do that, we had to practice hard in the fall tournament preparation. Fall tournament will start within 3 months and we will practice everyday like there is no tomorrow.

"Hey! Let's practice our passing route!" Someone shouted to me. He was Tanaka Ryuuki, our wide receiver and also a first year student like me. His catch was perfect, at least for us. His passing completion by far this week was almost 100. It was maybe just our usual throw and catch practice but still, it was incredible.

"Alright. Let's ask Yamato to join us." I turned my head and looked for Yamamoto. He was repairing our club's properties like usual.

"Hey, Yamato! Let's practice our passing routes, might as well improving your catching skill!"

"Let me finish this one first. I'll join ya later… And don't call me Yamato!" And like usual too, he didn't want to be called as Yamato. Yamamoto Shinobu, position: half back (called running back in the comic), 4.44 seconds in 40 yard dash. As far as I know, he was the fastest runner in Kansai region and the third best runner in Japan, only beaten by two persons called Shin and Sena from Kantou region whose record was 4.2 seconds! Anyway, we called him Yamato not without any reasons. We knew someone from Teikoku Alexander who was currently the best running back in the entire Kansai region. Although he was not as fast as our Yamato, He was very well balanced. I saw him on a match in the last spring tournament. For a freshman, he was like NFL player. His dodging ability was too awesome, not to mention his body was like a linemen. His absolute prediction was always right. Basically, he was a perfect player. That's why we call Yamamoto with Yamato. It felt like Yamato was in the same team with us.

I turned back my head and saw Tanaka stretching. "Let's begin with Slant, shall we?"

"Sure." When I was about to throw the ball, I saw a hand trying to knock off my ball. Immediately, I threw the ball to the side. It was better than having the ball fumbled.

"Good, your reaction is fast. Maybe this year we finally can do something." A heavy voice was heard behind me. When I turned my head, I saw a muscled man with a ponytail black hair. He was our senpai as well as our captain, Yuri Dragon, Position: Tight End (TE). Even though his build made him better as a lineman, he still insisted that he was better at TE position. But personally, I thought he was one of two best senpai when it came to American football. While the other one was…

"Hey, Yuri! You were too fast. Be easy to me please." Speak of the devil. A very big man approached us and complained to Yuri-senpai. Yuto Raikichi, position: Lineman, an ex-sumo player. He was one of the biggest lineman I had ever seen.

As I said before, Yuri and Yuto were the best American football player in Amatsumiko Assassin last year. You could say that with both of them, the defense play of Amatsumiko Assassin was pretty good. But the lack of offensive player made them scoring no point in the match. That was until this year of course. Even though many of our senpai quitting the team, leaving only Yuri and Yuto and also 4 other senpais, we still could play with Yamato, Tanaka, and me joining. With this roster, I thought our offensive play would improve.

"where were Tora, Kira, Marushi, and Yin?" Yuri-senpai mumbled to himself as he looked around. All of the mentioned people were 4 other senpai who stayed still in this team.

As soon as those four senpai arrived, Yuri-senpai asked everyone to gather.

"I think now we are ready to enter Kureji tournament." Suddenly he said.

"What?!" Of course everyone was surprised.

"In the last spring tournament, we were humiliated by Teikoku Alexander in the first round. Yes, they were the strongest team in Japan. We lost 160-0, we were so ashamed that time. But that was before the freshmen joined. Now, we had the power. Even though we still can't defeat Teikoku, we at least must not be the weakest anymore, right guys?!"

"Yes, captain!" Everyone agreed. Yes, we were stronger than before. We were not the weakest team anymore.

"That's why we will enter Kureji tournament. We will show Japan that we have improved!"

"Yeah!" Everyone agreed again.

"But do you think we will stand a chance against the opponents in Kureji tournament?" I asked Yuri. Kureji was a tournament for any teams who applied in Kureji magazine. If I remembered correctly, every year there were only 4 teams which were accepted in the tournament.

"It's okay really. You are the one to talk, Kira." Oh man, Yuri overestimated me again.

"That's right Kira-kun. We can win the Kureji tournament if you are with us! Kira the assassin!" Tanaka also overestimated me too.

Oh well, I forgot to introduce myself right? My name was Kira. Everyone in the team called me Kira the assassin.

--THE END OF CHAPTER 1--

OC BIOGRAPHY

Yamamoto Shinobu RB/CB#21

Height : 164 cm

Weight : 48 kg

Blood Type : A-

Brench Press : 75 kg

40 yard dash : 4.44 seconds

Hobbies : Jogging, History Lesson, Repairing broken things

Family : a Father and a Sister

Average Test Score: 9.2


	2. Chapter 2 The Quarterback

DISCLAIMER :

I don't own any characters from Eyeshield 21 anime, they are owned by Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata. Though, I create many OCs.

First, I wanted to state that Kira in my story is not from any other anime. When my friend read my story, he asked if this Kira was from Death Note or Gundam Seed. I told him that he wasn't from both of them. This is an OC. So, my story isn't a crossover. I only used this name because it was the Japan meaning of 'killer'.

Second, of course, I hope you will enjoy this chapter!

--THE START OF CHAPTER 1--

"Be careful on the way home, Kira!"

I waved my hands to Yamato and replied his goodbye. Then I walked slowly to the station. It was already night. The street was surprisingly quiet.

_Maybe people will flood only in the day. Perhaps I should go home in this time frequently…_

At the crossroad in the front, I just needed to turn right and I would arrive at the station. When I began to turn right, I heard someone running hurriedly from behind. I looked behind to see a girl almost bumped me. I immediately stepped aside to avoid her but she suddenly tripped and almost fell if it wasn't because of my hand holding her shoulder.

"Thanks…"

She immediately stood up and began running again. I seemed to recognize this girl before… But where?

I tossed my thoughts aside and continued walking to the station. I shouldn't miss the next train or else, I had to wait for another two hours.

--

I passed the ball again to Tanaka and as usual, he successfully caught it.

"Great! You managed to keep your receiving record, Tanaka!"

"Yeah… But it won't be enough for me to defeat _them_," he pressed his voice rather heavily into the word "them".

"Them…? Who are you talking about?"

"Raimon Tarou from Deimon and Taka Honjou from Teikoku, who else? They are the two best receivers in the entire Japan," he threw back the ball to me.

_Taka Honjou from Teikoku… He is a superhuman receiver who could jump above any heights that humans could normally do. I thought he is the best receiver in Japan but he was defeated by Deimon's wide receiver, Raimon Tarou._

I received the ball and observed Tanaka who ran randomly. We were trying to develop a tactic we called Shadow Pass. Though, we hadn't succeeded yet. When I thought the time was right, I threw the ball to him, only to result in failure. It was just too random.

_If it keeps like this, we can't defeat Teikoku… We even won't score any touchdown…_

I decided to not give up and continued training with the rest of the team until night has drawn.

--

I lost in deep thought as I was walking to the station. I thought many things, mainly about the shadow pass. It was still a complete failure.

Teikoku had the great floral pass which can only be caught by that superhuman receiver, Taka Honjou. My team didn't have any flashy useful technique like that.

_Their quarterback is very good for sure. 100 accurate pass called floral pass. I saw their game against Deimon. The pass was so elegant yet so accurate. I haven't seen any passes like that. Their quarterback is really good. Even the fact that their quarterback is a "she" still bothers me a lot._

And as usual, I turned right at the crossroad. Then I heard those running footsteps again. I looked behind and stepped aside again like yesterday. Surprisingly, she tripped again and I immediately held her shoulder just like yesterday. This was really like yesterday. It almost seemed like she was a putting a prank on him.

"You again?'

"Ah…Mmm, Thanks again," She was reacted shyly, bowed, and then immediately left hurriedly.

_Why is she always in such a hurry? Oh, well, it's not my business. But she was very cute._

Then I walked again to the station and stopped to realize something.

_It can't be that… She was Koizumi Karin!? The quarterback of Teikoku Alexander!? This must be fate... Perhaps I can ask her to teach me something._

But she had gone. I didn't have any idea where she went. Sighing, I continued my walk.

_But maybe if I went this way again at the same hour, I would bump into her for sure._

Feeling optimistic, I hurriedly went to the station.

--

_Why does she seem so nervous?_

I looked at her from afar. I was waiting for the train when I accidentally saw her sitting on a bench. I was about to talk to her when I realized she was so freaking nervous. She sweated out and always looked suspiciously to anyone who passed her. She gripped a ticket tightly and would have torn it into two pieces if it wasn't because of her delicate hand.

_Was someone chasing her?_

I lost in deep though until I heard a train was coming. Many people came in and out from the train. Normally, I would enter the train too but I was too fascinated with this frightened girl. Beside, if she was here, she would also go to ride the train but she didn't either. Just when the train's door was closed, she rashly stood and ran to the train, dropping a wallet in the process. Finding that she was late, she kicked a can angrily then she went to a nearby vending machine.

_She was so careless, wasn't she?_

I picked up her dropped her wallet and saw the contents, my bad habit. I quickly concluded that she was an extremely rich girl. I took out two coins of 100 yen.

When I approached her, I heard a mad shout.

"Where is my wallet?! I missed my train, now I missed my wallet too! I was thirsty too!" She was searching her wallet furiously. Her tear would have dropped if it wasn't because she saw me approaching.

Her eyes shot a suspicious glare toward me.

"You… You are that guy from before…"

I inserted the two coins that I took before into the vending machine to get two cans of drink. Then I throw one can to her. She caught it hesitantly.

"I heard you shouted that you were thirsty," I answered her question before she asked as I opened the can and drank it.

"T… Thank you…" She also opened the can to drink it.

"No problem. Since I used your money," I took out her wallet and threw it to her. I grinned," Consider this drink as a reward for saving you three times in two days."

She caught it, not hesitantly this time. She was so happy to find her wallet.

"Oh, thanks god! I am almost lost it. Thank you again, mister!"

_Geez, don't call me mister. I am not that old._

"Sure. Oh, don't call me mister. I am Kira, nice to meet you."

"I am Koizumi Karin, nice to meet you too," she smilingly told her name as she raised the can with both of her hands, almost like praying. That time, I also realized that not only I have met with the wonderful quarterback from Teikoku Alexander, I also have met with a beautiful angel.

I smiled to her.

--THE END OF CHAPTER 1--

OC Biography

Tanaka Ryuuki WR/QB#13

Height : 163 cm

Weight : 51 kg

Blood Type: AB

Brench Press: 65 kg

40 yard dash: 4.56 seconds

Hobbies: Peeping, Showoff

Family : Parents

Average Test: 9.0


End file.
